Spreecast Live Chat Transcript (Mar. 1, 2013)
On March 1, 2013, Jake Whetter from Radio Disney hosted a live chat on Spreecast with Phineas and Ferb creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Fans were welcome to send in questions using Spreecast, Facebook, or Twitter via the hashtag "PlatypusDay". ['''Participating:' Jake Whetter; Dan Povenmire; Jeff "Swampy" Marsh]'' Povenmire: Perfect. Whetter: And here we are, alright! I'm Jake Whetter from Radio Disney. Povenmire: We wanted to start off-camera. Here. Marsh: See, look. (They briefly lean out of view) Whetter: Okay, start off-camera. There you go. Povenmire: (Softly) Here we go, here we go. Here we are. Marsh: Two, three... (They move back into the frame) Whetter: (He laughs) There they are! They are the creators of Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. (Povenmire and Marsh point towards each other) I'd give you guys a big round of applause, (he starts clapping) but it's, you know, it's no- it's kinda sil- well, I'm by myself. So then, that's a better- mighty nice room you guys are in over there. Marsh: I know; its got a kitchen, and a nice bookcase. You can see the posters behind me, (he leans to the side) but- but now I block them. Povenmire: Yeah, they put the posters up but then they put- put Swampy in front of them so that we can't possibly see them. Whetter: All right. Well, we are gonna talk everything Phineas and Ferb so make sure you are sending us your questions for- for Swampy and Dan, and they are going to answer them for the next half-hour or so. Guys, I brought, um, I brought my slippers. (He holds up his Perry slippers) Povenmire: Excellent. Marsh: Dude, those are very impressive slippers. Povenmire: Yeah, those are very cool. Marsh: I could definitely see you lounging successfully in those slippers. Povenmire: Strangely, we didn't know that those existed. Whetter: You don't have these? Povenmire: No. Marsh: No, I ha- we have the bathrobe, and, uh... Povenmire: We're gonna have to make some phone calls, though. Marsh: ...you know, the lounging shorts, and I have, uh, you know, the cr- the cravat... uh, all that, but not the slippers. Povenmire: We have a Snuggie. Marsh: Snuggie. Whetter: I was going to say, what memorabilia do you guys have at home from the show? Marsh: Oh man. Povenmire: Uh, I have a lot. My daughters have like four Perry the Platypus and Phineas and Ferb blankets that they sleep... You know, my- my daughter puts one on the bottom and then one ov- on top of her so she's sleeping in between Phineas and Ferb blankets. Marsh: I, uh, I started taking stuff over to a storage unit just because it was taking over my house. Um, we have- yeah, we have a lot of stuff. Povenmire: Yeah. For a while, every time I saw something on the shelves, I would buy it, and that quite quickly became cost-prohibitive as more and more stuff got rolled out. Whetter: You guys need a pet platypus! You gotta get one of those! Marsh: Oh no, I have- I have platypuses in every size, shape, and- and- and... dimension, and- and... foldability, and sitting up, and, uh... I have lots of platypuses. Povenmire: We can't get an actual platypus... Marsh: No. Povenmire: ...because it's illegal to export them from- from, uh, Australia. Marsh: And he says that because we tried at one point. Povenmire: Not to get one as a pet, but... Marsh: No, no, just... Povenmire: ...we tried to get one here for Platypus Day, and- and we ran into all sorts of bureaucratic red tape. Marsh: Yes. Whetter: All right. Well, make sure to send your questions in- questions in using #PlatypusDay, which tomorrow is National Platypus Day; it's the third annual one. Last year I know we had the Platypus Walk; this year I know it was much easier, I had a little O.W.C.A. action going on, guys. Marsh: No, we saw you doing that; you did a very good (Dan and Swampy do the letters) O. W. C... (Swampy gets his C backwards) A- See, we're on camera, I can't remember that... A. Povenmire: There we go. Marsh: O.W.C.A... Whetter: Oh yeah, I keep singing it. Povenmire: (makes a C) So that's- that's a C, right? Whetter: Yeah, that's a C. Povenmire: (makes a backwards C) That's not a C. Whetter: That's not a C. Whetter: All right, let's, uh, go- get some of these questions. We'll start the questions with Katrina. Katrina! Her question is: "Dear Dan and Swampy, What is it like to hang out with the voice actors and Phineas and Ferb? Was it difficult finding the right actors to play the roles?" So, you get hang out with yourselves, obviously. Povenmire: Hanging out with ourselves is difficult, so, it's, uh... We have a restraining order against each other. We're not suppose to be within ten feet. We have an actual... Marsh: We get... a signed object for today... Povenmire: Yeah... Uh, but... So, uh... It's really fun. We have a great voice cast. It did take a long time to find, uh... to find them all. Um.... Ashley who does Candace. Well, we can't imagine anyone else doing it. Ashley was, like, the last audition that we heard. We were, uh... we narrowed it down a bunch to a little, like one or two people, and uh,... one of the executives at Disney Channel said, "We heard Ashley Tisdale." I was like, "I don't know; she may have sent something in." I heard so many voices. Marsh: We're middle-aged men so the name didn't mean anything. Povenmire: We didn't know who she was... This was pre-''High School Musical'', but she was a big star on the channel. She was in, uh... in, uh... Marsh: Suite Life. Povenmire: Uh... I was like, "Well, I don't know; we have what we want." and they said, "No; you have to come over and give her the move, and give her direction, and work with her and-- and see what you think. Because we think she's really good." I was, like, "Okay; alright." So I came over. I was working with Family Guy at the time and I rode over the hill. Had lunch for one audition and I came over and she came in and read all her sides, as they call it... all the audition piece. I was, like, "Okay; that was pretty good." I gave her, like, twenty different notes. I was like, "After this word here, I want you to change your attitude to this." "During this sentence, I want you to be mean to him for a little bit during this." I gave her all these notes. Literally twenty different notes and she just wrote them all down on her sheet of paper. And she took it and did another take and it was perfect. She internalized everything I've said. It was the first time she ever said it, and it sounded like a character. It was perfect in every way, and so that was the piece. I was, like, "Well, our work here is done." This is what we sent to the executives and that's how Ashley got to... to be Candace. Marsh: Today's voice recording periodically every other Tuesday. It's an entire day of sitting in a room being silly and we have a great group to be silly with. Vincent is probably the best one to mess around with. We just laugh hysterical. It's a great way to spend a day. (laughs) Povenmire: Phineas was the hardest voice to find. Marsh: Yeah. Povenmire: We had gone through a whole bunch of different Phineases, uh, and it was a last minute thing. We actually heard Vincent on Everybody Hates Chris. We liked his voice and that was going to work, but we also had somebody else. We sort of like hired them both to record the whole thing. Decided once we heard them record them. We worked with the guy before Vincent and he was good, really good, and we were like, "Okay. This will work. This will work." So we did at least had this guy and then we recorded Vincent the next day. Two lines in and we were like, "I feel sorry for the other guy. He just lost this gig." Vincent was so perfect. As soon as we saw Phineas's face with Vincent's voice coming out and it just worked. Whetter: Not only you guys voice actors as speaking actors, you also sing, and this is a good question right here from.... Uh, I believe you pronounce that Jorel. Uh... (reads Jorel's tweet) "Hello folks, love the show. What process do you guys go through for making songs for the whole season? Thank you." Marsh: Oh hey Jorel, we know him from uh, I- I recognize his name from Twitter. Povenmire: Ah. Swampy: ?. Povenmire: We, uh, we write the, the songs together just with guitars, um... In our ?, we get together and we say, okay, what's the song, ? for this episode. And we come up-- and we go through a couple different styles, we write the song. Just- just on guitars, we sing it into ? band on our-our laptops, and, uh, and we make a little demo of it, and we send it to our composer, who, then makes it into what you hear on-on, you know, on the air, which is-is, sometimes it's orchestrated with the whole orchestra. Povenmire: Ah, there we go. Marsh: What's happening man? External Link *Live with Dan and Swampy! Category:Transcripts Category:Real World Articles Category:S